User talk:Ajax 013
Ajax is gone until the first Tuesday of September hey hey ajax i've changed number down and sizes but speed? I don't see where you are getting this from, let us know? J!MMY''8806 10:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) changed okay changed the long range to 10mm and lowered number, changed 17mm to 5mm and lowered number, they are case-less by the way but have changed now, and you keep mentioning 340 m/s speeds? okay let me know soon as so i can fix if needed thanks J!MMY''8806 11:15, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Make Necros Rp Joinage? Hello there Ajax. I was wondering if I could join the Necros War thing. My Character's name is 90857 Glorious Nostalgia and I don't much know the process of joining an Rp of yours, but...well...Um..I want to. To expand upon my link, He basically is a rampant yet on-hostile Monitor of a Shield world, and due to a crash that harmed his programing, he is now searching for the long dead Forerunners, and has been doing so for the past few light years, with a fleet of the Sentinels from the Shied world he monitored with him. Likely to join the AUG side (Me thinks is what the Acronym was) Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg s-4 pics your s-4 pics are amazing. Excellent job. Uuuum I really want to join this Necros project but I want to make sure its okay since it seems you might have an issue with me or my work... and like I asked are their limits for SPARTAN-III's after the war like 3-4 months after?--Sangheili wunna be 22:27, 21 August 2009 (UTC) New Characters Can I being two characters named Kevin Johnson and Alias Jackson for the Necros War? I would like to use them in Wardog Second Lieutenant Keith Johnson com link 23:59, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Questions Regarding S-IV Stuffs ncf tag With some help the canon issues on SPARTAN-109 (Stomping) have hopefully been fixed--Sangheili wunna be 02:06, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ME fanfiction wiki Hello Ajax 013. I am Kamikaz, the administrator of the Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki. If you are a fan of or know of Mass Effect maybe you would like to help contribute some articles to the site. Think about it.--Kamikaz 02:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) HOW DO YOU MAKE YOUR SHIPS AND CHARACTER IMAGES High Ajax 013 i would like to know how you desgin your ships and images of characters from some of the numeros articles that you posted on halo fanon for a question which i am asking you if it is all right do you draw them or design them by computer if you design them by computer what program or programs do you use to design and draw them. --Dragonkeeper 09:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC)dragonkeeper.--Dragonkeeper 09:15, 25 August 2009 (UTC) hey hey know we haven't always seen eye to eye before, well to be honest we have never seen eye to eye, but your Spartan pictures are amazing, congrats man. 14:57, 29 August 2009 (UTC) - J!MMY8806 Bayonets, SMGs and Shotguns Re: HOLY CRAP XD As my new updated inactive template thingy says, I'll be lurking (somewhat) around for the next little while. I'm probs making small updates on all my stuff and when the Necros War portion of the Necros War comes along, I'll probably be doing that. So yes, a wild G-23 has appeared. PS. It's been so long that I've forgotten how to access the template for my sig XD. Mind helping? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 15:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Skirmish Hey, just wondering if I can make a small battle (article) about a raid on a UNSC Outpost world by Kig-Yar Pirates. Nothing big, I just want it as a bit of backstory of sorts for my marine regiment in Necros. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:00, September 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: Stuff Thank you very much. Service Record hi, re: UNSC Hey Ajax, No other user has created a page regarding the UNSC -- therefore, I can write the page. I don't know who implemented the "mini pages" system, but I don't see the point of them. Users should simply redirect to the Halopedia page (w:c:halo:xxx). Thanks, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 20:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :That's fine for now; we will talk more about this later. Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 20:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Curiosity... I figured.. if you can make Spartans, how about ODST's? I'd think it would be really cool. - banning id like to see you try banning my ip wont do anything the ncfs wont stop re: SPARTAN-IVs Read your augmentations section, and I had quite a few questions about the biology and chemistry behind the augmentations, Mr. Military ;-) BTW, are you up for COD4 sometime? It'd be good to talk to you again. Blake and my best friend (Max) have a lot to yell at you about :-) Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 20:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Abandonment You pretty much just abandoned the Mass Effect fanfiction wiki huh? Why not do work on a site you actually created instead of pretending you made this one.--Kamikaz 20:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) hey! Hey Ajax, It's good to hear from you again! Unfortunately, now's not a good time for me: I have a lot of work I need to get to and can't go onto XBL. Maybe tomorrow (Saturday)? I would love the chance to talk to you again (and I'm sure Blake and Max would like yelling at you too) :-) Best regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 03:35, September 12, 2009 (UTC) weapons hey is there any wepons on this wiki that goes back to the interplanetary wars? i mean I had to use the M52 Compression Armour simply bcause of the spacey combat likt the mars campaign.--Matt xMan 02:41, September 13, 2009 (UTC) regarding: "on-duty admin"? Hi Ajax, I was looking over the welcome message that the Welcome bot places on all newcomers' pages, and was interested to read that there's a link to the "on-duty admin", which goes to your talk page. I thought that the admin team consisted of more than one admin, and that of these, there are actually several that are active. Do you think it would be a good idea to correct this? Thanks, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:07, September 14, 2009 (UTC) p.s. -- We need to do COD4 when your internet connection (or mine) is not being a hack :"Onduty admin" refers to the administrator who is online/active at that time. It is not limited to one administrator. >> IP USER Ralph-G299 Dude I need help. I got enough editing as it is on this site so... I made a character named SPARTAN-G192 and no where done with him yet I need someone to help me with his rival, Ralph-G299's page. I do it myslef but I want to finish my guy first. So can you help me out. And yes I did ask Atene or whatever and hasn't gotten me back yet.--Matt xMan 03:31, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Epic Vandal Fail Necros Vehicle Images Deadliest Warrior! Here are the pages: Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Ajax 013 v RelentlessRecusant/SPARTA Halo Fanon:Deadliest Halo Warrior/Ajax 013 v RelentlessRecusant/Naval Warfare -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 18:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) REad Plz View ASAP Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check the history of this edit). Legendary Co-op I haven't gotten my copy shipped to me yet!! The agony of it all! I pre-ordered it, but since I'm at university, I can't go pick it up, I have to get it mailed to me. And it's not here yet. But when it does arrive, rest assured that I will most definitely want to play through on Legendary with you. What's a data hive, and why are their bugs in it? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:28, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Post-War Mission Because of the lack of good missions for a Post-War pre Necros SPARTAN, while I was writing my SPARTAN-338 article update, I came up with the idea for a small UNSC campaign conducted during the late 2570s and early 2580s. Essentially, the USNC realizes that the Remnant, while currently no threat whatsoever, could very well be in fighting shape within ten or so years, and begins a very small scale, low intensity series of raids to extend the timeline to about thirty years. No major changes at all, just a small detail I was wondering if it could incorporated into Necros. Campaign would go under the code name GREY TEAM (named in subtle honor of the SPARTAN team, despite no one knowing who they were) and would last about 12-15 operations. See you on ODST. Thanks, Re: Plagiarm Hi Ajax Hey Ajax, I was just wondering if you might be able to give me some constructive criticism on what is wrong with my Covenant Heretics Union page. I understand that I'm new to this, and I haven't contributed anything for the Necros Universe yet, but I did put my username down for the project, and I also left a messege on the Necros Universe discussion page about the CHU. I didn't realise you had taken out all the Necros references so I accidentally put some back in. My bad. Uh, but yeah, some constructive criticism would be nice, and it would also be nice if I were able to amalgamate my CHU into the USR, with some level of autonomy. Although I don't want to go starting my own big faction, and that is why I have not written anything on military yet, since I figured you could give me some pointers on that. But yeah, please respond soon! Thanks, Kolar 'Refum nice to meet you hey i like you bcus your a writer and a halo fan but im kinda a lil annoyed by hwo on all my pages i see that you made an edit btw i suk at spelling but im amasing at writing but so for the futer please do now edit any of my pages thank you :] nice to meet you btw You, inside this thread, now Ajax, not to be rude, but get your hind into this discussion now please. Things are getting out of hand. Talk:SPARTAN-N93 I think its been sorted...for now...thanks to quick outside action. Still, you might want to make your presence known. Yeah they're right. Things are on the right track, but it would be good for the administration to make themselves known. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Sona's ban UNSC 42nd Naval Battlegroup Thanks for the ONI thing but the AIs are part on my fanon, that's what they are testing (I still have to work on the backstory a bit). [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 20:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :RE: As I said I'm still working on the backstory (aka stuff I have not written yet) and the project started in 2520, it is a long term project and we are up to 2552, this Battlegroup is testing the newest AIs before they are released to the fleet. [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 20:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Will do.